Daddy Dearest
by Avatar Obsession
Summary: After an abrupt tragedy, Kuzon discovers a web of untold history, including the identity of his father.  Adopted by ModernLoveIsATacoTruck, discontinued by me. Slightly crappy.
1. Uncovered

He never knew who his father was. Sure, he'd asked his mother on several occasions, but she'd always avoid the question. "It was just some fling when we were teenagers." Jasmine would reply. "I don't have any idea what happened to him." Kuzon always knew that this was a lie, for she would bite her lip and blink rapidly. His mother's tell-tale signs. Today he decided that he needed some advice. He decided to go over it with his friend Aang.

"I don't know. If you really want to know, why don't you just tell her that?"

"She always changes the subject on me."

"Well, then think of it this way. I don't know my dad either."

"But that's a part of your culture. The monks aren't supposed to know who their parents are. My mom's been deliberately keeping this from me for nearly thirteen years!"

"Did you tell her that? If you want to know this badly, then I think you must have a right to."

"Thanks, I'll let her know. It's getting late. I'd better get home before she freaks out."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, right?" Kuzon chucked as he replied.

"Wouldn't miss it, buddy." With that, the two boys headed off towards home, Aang to the Southern Air Temple, Kuzon back to the Fire Nation. When he arrived home, he found his mother at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. Now was a good a time as any…

"Mom?" He gulped.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. About what?"

"My father." Her face was suddenly drained of color, yet she retained a plastered smile on her face.

"Oh."

"Mom, I'm almost thirteen, and I need to know who he is."

"I already told you. I have no idea what happened to him." Again with the lies…

"Well, if you don't know what happened to him, can you at least tell me his name?"

"Kuzon…" This was now turning into an argument.

"What, mom?"

"Kuzon, it would be best if you didn't know."

"Why? I thought you said that you didn't know where he was!"

"Maybe I lied."

"Mom!"

"I was lying to protect you, Kuzon"

"What? Protect me from what?"

"You don't need to know."

"But why? I have a right to know at least who he is."

"Fine. If you're not going to let up on it, I might as well tell you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her voice was quieter than before, and her face held a pained expression.

"Your father's name… is Azulon."

**I noticed the "z" in Kuzon's name, and the letter "z" is usually found in Fire Nation Royalty names. Won't add new chapters until there are 5 reviews...and I left it at a cliffhanger! (By the way, the timeline works if Azulon and Jasmine were together in their early teens, and Iroh and Ozai weren't born until Azulon was in his late 40s/early 50s)**


	2. I'm Sorry

His head was spinning. The room was swaying. His pulse was racing. There was absolutely no way that he'd just heard that right.

"W-What?"

"Azulon. He's your father."

Oh, he knew Azulon all right. Everyone did. He was the freaking prince of the Fire Nation, for crying out loud!

"You mean…"

"yes, that Azulon."

This was big. This was monumental! Kuzon just had one question.

"Does he…"

"No. He doesn't know."

"You mean you didn't tell him?" He finally regained his ability to speak full sentences.

"What was I supposed to say, Kuzon?" Her face was beginning to gain a reddish hue, a sign that she was about to go into one of her breakdowns. Kuzon quickly rushed to his mother's side and began to pat her back. You see, Jasmine was emotionally unstable. One day she'd be fine, the next she'd be a wreck. The slightest thing could set her off. And sure enough, a big, fat tear rolled its way down her cheek."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrogated you like that."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

Her voice was getting high and squeaky. Kuzon ran into the kitchen and put the tea pot on the woodstove to boil, and got her special herbal tea out of the cupboard. When the pot was ready, he mixed the tea and poured a glass for his mother. The tea contained a special medication to calm her down at times like this, and it was the only way that Kuzon knew how to do that would have any effect. Once she was finished, she was nearly back to normal. She glanced out the window at the newly-fallen darkness with her usual sad smile embedded on her angelic face.

"It's getting late. You should be getting off to bed soon."

Not wanting to upset her once more, and knowing that this was her code for "I think I need to be alone for a while", he obediently kissed her cheek and made his way upstairs for the night.

**Yea, I know that there was only one review, but I'm totally impatient. But I mean it this time! Five reviews!**


	3. Thoughts

When he awoke the next morning, it was as if all of the previous night's events had all been a dream. Yet they hadn't. Now it was all beginning to sink in. his father was a prince. He was royalty. Why had his mom kept this form him for so long? He climbed out of bed and headed for the stairs. At the bottom, he found his mother sitting on the porch, staring out at the empty fields as she often did now. She had that faraway look in her eyes again, and Kuzon began to worry. She'd become quite depressed since she lost her job at the factory a few months back. Ever since, they'd been struggling to get by. Wait a minute. If his father was the prince, then why couldn't he help them? Oh yah, he didn't know about him. Figures. This was so messed up! If his mother had known all along, then why hadn't she confronted Azulon? All sorts of questions were circling Kuzon's brain. The more he thought about it, the angrier he grew. Azulon was sitting in his palace, probably feasting on some fancy brunch, while they were eating porridge in a cramped kitchen of a farm not much larger than a child's playhouse. All morning as he readied himself for school, he thought. Eventually he realized that he was crushing his lunch, and forced himself to calm down. Saying goodbye to his mother, he started down the road towards the school.


	4. Discovery

All day, Kuzon fretted over his frustration. Once in a while, his friends would shake him back to earth and ask what was wrong, but he never told a one of them the truth. He wasn't known as a liar, but who would believe that a poor farm boy was the son of the next-in-line Firelord? If he did say something, they would either mock him, beat him to a pulp for compulsive lying, or all of the above. After what felt like forever, the final gong rang and he headed back down the road for home. When he opened the front door, however, the sight before him made him feel faint and queasy. There, in the middle of the kitchen floor, was a small, crumpled figure surrounded by a pool of crimson. Her hand clutched a large knife, and her usually cheery face was pale and emotionless. His mother, Jasmine. Kuzon flew back out the door screaming, charging towards the nearest house for help. Luckily, his closest neighbor (by a short two miles) was a certified doctor. He quickly rushed to see the commotion outside. Doubtingly understanding a word that Kuzon mumbled/shouted, he followed him anyways. He gasped at the grizzly sight in the house, but Kuzon didn't care about his opinion. He just wanted to know that his mother would be okay. Solemnly, the man shook his head.

"I'm terribly sorry son. She's gone, there's nothing I can do."

Kuzon broke down. He sobbed, clutching the body of his mother for dear life. He must have looked like a child, but it didn't matter now. His mother was gone forever, her depression driving her over the edge. He couldn't help but feel as if it were somehow his fault, he never should have pressed her about his father. He slowly realized that he had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. All of his mother's relatives had long ago passed, no doubtingly now from the same fate. Wait. He had just one place he could go. He knew what he had do. He had to find his father.

**I'm debating weather or not to continue this story. I don't really like the way it's turning out too much. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Adoption

I was about to delete this, when it caught my eye that somehow it still gets traffic. Knowing that it's still alive, it made me feel terrible to just toss aside, and I've decided to put it up for adoption.

I'd actually like to suggest it to TheAlmightyTwinkle, the most enthusiastic reviewer and only person who favorited it. (Lolz, I was reading your profile and it sounds like we could be long lost sisters!)

Anyways, if anyone would like to adopt it, you can do whatever you want to it, you can redo the chapters, add characters, get rid of characters, whatever you like. Just review or PM me if you want to.

Once again, sorry if anyone's disappointed.

-Avatar Obsession


End file.
